


Mothers and Sons

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [631]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: the-lady-razorsharp askedHow about this? Sally and Jeff having a late night talk after he gets back.
Series: prompt ficlets [631]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mothers and Sons

Jeff’s lost all sense of day and night.

Sally leans on the banister, watching Jeff move cautiously around the kitchen. He’s been finding gravity hard. He’s been finding a lot of things hard, but he’s only been home a week.

She hopes it gets easier.

Sally’s got a lot of experience with hope. She hopes the boys come back from their missions safe. She’s hoped that the Hood gets locked away for a long time. She’s hoped to see her son again. She’s hoped a lot of things, in her life.

She descends slowly. Step by step, taking more care than she used to. She’s not moving quietly, but Jeff still jumps like a scalded cat when she clears her throat.

“You okay, son?”

Jeff’s become a hugger in the time he’s been away. She’s not complaining, squeezing him just as tightly. “Yeah fine, ma. Just…I’ve had a craving for orange juice for _years_. The kind with the pulp.”

She laughs. “Virgil hates the pulp, and he helps with the shopping, so you might be out of luck.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “So I’ve discovered.”

Sally pushes him into a seat, patting his hair like she’s done since he was a boy. There’s more grey than black now, but he still looks up at her adoringly. “Then we’ll go with plan B.” She spills the bag of oranges across the counter, fetches a sharp knife and the juicer. “What else did you miss on your trip?”

“Everyone and everything,” he grins as she starts to cut the fruit. “Big things, little things.” His eyes drift half closed as he inhales. “The smell of oranges and sunlight. Freshly laundered clothes. It was easier to miss the little things.”

Sally understands. She uses the tip of the knife to push the last of the pulp out of the juicer and into the glass. “Well, here. Start with the orange juice.”

Jeff moves carefully as he takes the glass, more carefully still as he drops a kiss on her forehead. She leans in and hopes some more that everything will be okay.


End file.
